Halo: Insurrection, Spartans of Night Raid
by SirHaloFan
Summary: Spartans were created to crush Human Rebellion. But what if, this time they have to help Human Rebellion? Follow Spartan Fire Team Hades and the ship Shadow and Light in their adventure in the world of Akame Ga Kill. I do not own this image. On Hiatus... Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: So this is my first fanfic, would love if you can give any tips on how to write a good fanfic.

[Any text in brackets means that it is radio chatter]

"Characters speaking"

'Characters' thoughts'

 **Any text that is bolded is an Ai speaking.**

Chapter 1

Set in another Reality of Halo where John and the other 74 candidates were not the only Spartan IIs created. A whole division of Spartans was created in this reality (A division has 20,000 soldiers). John is part of Spartan Company Sierra consisting of 250 Spartans (A company has 130-250 soldiers). As well there is a current alliance between Forerunners(Mainly Offensive Bias and all AIs that choose to side with him), UNSC, and Sword Covenant.

Spartan Company Olympus: After Mendez's departure in the Novel Fall of Reach, He is sent to train another batch of 250 Spartan IIs called Spartan Company Olympus. As far as Oni is concerned, officially, there is no Spartan Company Olympus. Unofficially Olympus is their Special Forces of the Spartans that carry many Black Ops missions to aid the UNSC from behind the scenes. They were only officially introduced during the Human-Covenant War and worked alongside Spartan Company Sierra countless times. Each Olympus member is in the Hyper-Lethal Vector yet still shows behavioral patterns that link to having better emotions and social manners than Spartan Company Sierra allowing for them to interact with civilians well if needed. However this also leads to much more aggressive and often brutal behavior in combat. At the moment only 60 Olympus Spartans remain Active Duty. 42 either died or were severely injured during Augmentation, the rest were killed during the Human-Covenant War.

Fireteam Hades, All members wear black Achilles Armor with a red visor.

Contender Class Smart AI: CTN 7890-5 Designation: Evelyn. One of the first UNSC/Forerunner AIs created from the alliance between Forerunners, UNSC, and Sword Covenant. Similar to Cortana, she cares greatly for the Spartans of Fireteam Hades, but that doesn't stop her from teasing them constantly. As a Contender Class AI she is an extremely valuable asset to the UNSC, and may whatever God/Gods you believe in help you if you piss her off.

Moses O-214, Leader of Fireteam Hades, Designation Hades 1 and Olympus Leader. Weapons AR and Magnum. Rank: Commander.

Reina O-012, second in command, Rifleman Designation Hades 2, Weapons, AR and Magnum. Rank: Lieutenant Commander.

Alex O-135, Specialist, Designation Hades 3, Saw and Magnum. Rank: Lieutenant.

Thomas O-217, Scout/Designated Marksman, Designation Hades 4, Weapons. Sniper Rifle and AR. Rank: Lieutenant

Tyler O-159, Rifleman, Designation Hades 5, Weapons. AR and Magnum. Rank: Lieutenant

Victoria O-299, Medic Designation Hades 6, Weapons SMG and Magnum. Rank: Lieutenant

Fireteam Leader: First in command, provides tactical leadership. A fireteam can be led by a Sergeant in the UNSC Army or a Corporal in the UNSC Marine Corps, though a Lance Corporal can lead if there is no Sergeant. Usually wields an Assault rifle or Battle rifle.

Scout/Designated Marksman: Looks out for any signs of hostile enemy forces. Would normally carry a scoped weapon such as the BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle but could possibly carry a Sniper Rifle. The M392 and M395 were specifically designed for this role.

Rifleman: The most common role in a fireteam. Several riflemen may be incorporated into a fireteam and in some situations is the only member needed. Usually carries an Assault rifle and provides suppressive fire for the team. They are the most common members of a fireteam; they are considered the backbone of operations for the UNSC infantry as a whole, as every other role exists to augment and support the rifleman's capabilities. The team leader is also normally a rifleman.

Specialist: For added firepower against a large number of enemies or vehicles, this soldier or marine may carry a heavy weapon such as a Rocket launcher or a light machine gun. In close-quarters battle or urban combat situations, a specialist may choose to wield a Shotgun as opposed to a carbine or SMG.

Surviving Olympus Fireteams that I may work on individual members later on but for now each has six members, and the current Team names are:

Hades

Zeus

Poseidon

Hephaestus

Athena

Ares

Hermes

Apollo

Artemis

Tartarus

 _Location: UNSC orbital defense system Zulu in orbit of UNSC Colony Harvest year 2562_

'It would just be a quick supply run they said,' thought Moses as he fired upon several Banshees in his Broadsword. 'No Storm Covenant would be in the area they said.' What was supposed to be a quick supply run for the UNSC Phoenix Class Carrier Shadow and Light(Same model as the Spirit of Fire if you don't know) turned into all out ambush as several Storm Covenant Corvettes appeared from slipspace. Hades 1 along with 50 Broadsword squadrons of 5 ships each engaged the incoming Banshees as the rest of Hades along with squadrons of marines defended the Frigate from boarders.

[Hades 2 this is Hades 1 over, how goes the welcoming committee?] _Static filled the comms_. He keyed it again. [Hades 2 this is Hades 1 How copy? Over] _This time only silence filled the comms._

"Evelyn, are the comms in the outpost down?"

The Avatar of Evelyn appeared,(her avatar is the same as Deja from Fall of Reach) " **Yes Commander, it seems to be a Covenant Jammer inside hanger 7 of the Shadow and Light is currently blocking all long range communications, recommend you move there to destroy**."

Moses nodded and steered his Broadsword towards the hanger, all the while firing at any bogies in his sight.

[All Broadswords this is Hades 1 disengaging to support Hanger 7…. Sorry guys, you're on your own.]

[Acknowledged Spartan, we'll take it from here, just get the comms back online over and out.] Said a Broadsword pilot that was flying next to Hades 1 which then swerved back into the gunfight. As Moses was flying towards the hangers his radar alarms went off and he felt an explosion rock the ship as his ship's rear was engulfed in fire.

" **It appears that we have taken fire from an enemy contact**."

"Thanks Evelyn, I sooooo did not notice that."

" **You're welcome**!"

"…"

Moses just sighed then adjusted the controls and lined the ship for impact into the hangar.

" **Commander** …?"

"Yes Evelyn?"

With a worried face as Evelyn was scanning readings on the damaged Broadsword. She then asked, " **I assume that you do realize that the landing gear has been destroyed… and that you're flying towards the hanger at 75% of max speed**?"

"I know"

" **I… assume that… you have a plan for it**?" Evelyn asked in an almost pleading tone.

"..Maybe"

" **May God help us all**."

Moses just chuckled as he pulled a lever and increased the speed to max.

 _Scene Shift_

 _Location: Hangar 7_

5 Spartans in Black Armor and a group of Marines are seen in combat against a small Covenant Army. And it wasn't going so well. Granted the Spartans were able to hold their own easy, but the trouble was that they had to help defend the Marines that were defending some Engineers and Sentinels trying to repair a damaged Generator responsible for controlling the Hangar Doors. Once the Generator is fixed they could finally get them closed then they could finally go to town on the Covies but for the time being they were pinned down by an overwhelming amount of plasma fire that even their hardlight and bubble shields were beginning to falter. Reina aka Hades 2 with Alex (Hades 3) and some Marines kept up suppression fire at the Covenant. Thomas (Hades 4) and Tyler (Hades 5) were flanking at the enemy in order to set up an ambush. At the same time Victoria (Hades 6) was tending to the wounded Marines near the generator. On her HUD, two acknowledgment lights from Hades 4&5 blinked signaling that they were ready for the ambush. She then saw from a distance a flaming Broadsword approaching the frigate at high speeds.

[ALL UNITS THIS IS HADES 1 COMING IN HOT! HEAD FOR COVER!]

The UNSC units took cover as the broadsword crashed into a Covenant Phantom taking about a third of the Covenant forces and engulfing the Covenant side with smoke and flames. When the smoke cleared Reina saw Hades 1 in the middle of the group holding severed heads of two Elite Zealots from his energy wrist blades (one of many upgrades to MLJONIR given by the Forerunners.) While the rest of the Covenant either was in a daze from the explosion or in shock at the sight of one of the Most Famous Demons, his only equal was said to be another Demon called the Master Chief.

 _In a private comm to all members of Hades_

[ **Hey guys, sorry about the mess… Mr. Caveman here needs to learn how to fly.** ]

A trio of Covenant Elites recovered from their daze, roared and charged at the Spartan in hopes of achieving the Honor of bringing down the Great Demon.

'Bad move'

Moses sprinted at one Elite and Spartan Charged him out of the hanger, the second Elite swung an Energy Sword only to hit air as Moses spun around and back flipped over the Elite and threw a plasma grenade on it. The moment he landed the last Elite tried to shoot him with a carbine only to see the Spartan already run over, grab his head, dig his fingers in and rip the whole Elite's body in two before he even fired a shot. The surrounding Covenant gasped, before they could fully comprehend what just happened, the Spartan dashed to an Elite General and uppercut him, its head reeled back but as it was going back, the Spartan grabbed the head and brought to his knee making his face break as blood and bone fragments explode from his skull. He then grabbed the body and pulled his magnum, pivoting around he used the body as a shield to block an Elite's energy sword so that he could unload the magnum in his face. Reloading he dropped the body and turned to his right to see 2 hunters firing fuel rod shots at him.

 _Enter Spartan Time_

With the aid of his thrusters he slid under one of the shots and used his thrusters to dodge another as he dashed around one of the Hunters all the while switching to his Assault rifle. When he saw their exposed backs he opened fire on one of them killing it. The other went berserk and moved towards the Spartan only to stop and block the dead hunter's body being thrown at it. While he was distracted Moses aimed with his rifle and fired a burst of bullets on the Hunters cannon triggering an explosion. Roaring in pain the Hunter swung at the Spartan with his shield only for Moses to jump over it and land on the hunters back, planting a grenade, and jumping off right before it exploded.

 _Exit Spartan time_

With his thrusters he landed next to an Elite and planted several punches in rapid succession towards the chest breaking ribs with each punch before Sparta Kicking him in the solar plexus.

By then the rest of the Covenant recovered and were about to open fire only to get massacred by the rest of the Spartans.

Moses ran up to his fellow Spartans, "Where's the Jammer?"

Tyler replied, "Your Grand Entrance took care of it. Which was unneeded by the way, we could have totally handled it"

"Sure." [All Callsigns this is Hades 1, Covenant Jammer has been destroyed, Long range coms have been restored.]

 _Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship_

[All Callsigns this is Captain Wilford of Shadow and Light, a Covenant invasion fleet has been detected, All UNSC personal are ordered to retreat to the Frigate for Emergency Slipspace departure. I repeat *cough* a Cove- _*explosion*_ ]

"The Captain! Is he…?" said Megan

"No time! We have to help with the evacuation first then we'll go to the bridge, for now, let's help these Marines." Answered Moses.

"Yes Sir!" replied the other Spartans before running to help either treat the wounded or to clear the hangar for Broadswords to land.

 _Sometime later_

[All Broadswords this is Hades 1, Hangar 7 is clear for landing, I repeat Hangar 7 is clear for landing.]

[Understood Commander, this is Delta Squadron going in.]

Moses saw that of the 250 broadswords sent, only 187 have reported back in. "Peace to the Fallen" He whispered.

[Bridge this is Hades 1, all swords are in the net.]

[Understood 214, proceeding to slipspace departure.] Answered back the Captain. But then a new voice opened up. [ **Reclaimer I suggest not going to Slipspace departure, the Slipspace drive has been damaged which will result in an unstable jump.** ] Said the Forerunner AI 021 Vigilant Witness.

"I don't care! Start the Jump!"

The ship went into slipspace but not before crashing into a crashing through a Corvette that tried to intercept, throwing everyone in the Hangar off their feet. Groaning the Spartans got up and after making sure the Marines where ok, Evelyn commed the bridge. [ **Bridge this is Evelyn is everyone alright**?]

[Evelyn this is Lt. Alder *cough*, the bridge is sealed tight and there's a fire inside we can't control! *cough* we can't get through! We have several dead including the-]

Evelyn cursed. " **The Transmission went dead, the crash caused more damage than I thought it would. Spartans get to the bridge to help the crew**."

"Understood, Hades let's go!"

All six of the Spartans ran to the bridge often needing to jump over or sidestep some obstacle caused from the crash. They stopped only to grab some Fire extinguishers from an overturned supply crate. After a few more minutes they reached the bridge. Which was sealed tight, and screaming could be heard from the other side. Problem was there was debris covering the entrance. Moses and Reina went to clear the debris, Thomas and Alex went to pry open the sealed doors, and Tyler and Victoria went to put out the fires. Once the fire was cleared the crew gave their thanks to the Spartans, which they only nodded in reply.

"Lieutenant Alder?"

"Yes Commander!" said the Lieutenant, while pulling off a sharp salute.

"Where's the Captain?"

"He's dead sir, went down in the crash."

"…And the XO?"

"Dead as well."

"Then… who has the conn Lieutenant?"

"As the highest ranking officer on board… I believe you do… Sir."

"W-W-What…" sputtered Moses, "I a…"

The other Spartans were all in equal states of shock.

Evelyn chuckled, "Dang Lt. you actually struck Spartans speechless… even I haven't managed to that yet."

"I ugh… Thanks… I guess?"

"No problem!"

 _The Ship then started to shake violently_

"Lieutenant Mac! What's going on!?" shouted Moses.

"Commander the slipspace stream is too unstable!"

"Exit now! GET OUT OF SLIPSPACE"

"Understood! [All hands BRACE]"

With another shudder the Vessel tumbled out of slipspace and braked, throwing the crew at the Bridge viewport. The Spartans caught the crew and used their thrusters to stop themselves just in front of the glass screen (of the monitors).

"Thanks Spartans."

Moses just nodded then stopped as he turned to the view screen.

"What is that?"

Evelyn was quiet for a few moments **, "Obviously it's a planet that very much resembles Earth, it has a moon as well however, there are no UNSC Satcoms anywhere within a light-year radius. Or any Satellite in general."**

Moses than said, "Bring up the cameras and let's see what's on this planet."

The view screen changed to see a massive city… with no modern technology except for guns, but even they were outdated.

" **OH WONDEFUL** "

Everyone was startled on how loud the voice was. They turned to see a pile of rubble start shaking until Vigilant Witness flew out.

" **We have seemed to have successfully traversed Dimensions**!"

"What!" shouted the Spartans and Crew.

" **The Forerunners had theories on how to be able across different aspects of reality it's so wonderful that we have successfully managed to pull it off**!"

Then Moses asked the question on everyone's mind, "Are we able to return to our dimension?"

" **As far as I know? There have been no successful dimensional travels before so no methods yet have been theorized to allow us to return."**

Upon hearing this, the crew began to panic.

"ENOUGH" yelled Moses. "Vigilant get your Sentinels and Engineers to repair any damage done to the ship. And try to find a way back home as well." " **At once Reclaimer"** "Lt Alder get your bridge crew and coordinate with Vigilant for repairs and on how to return home. As well as tell the rest of the UNSC what has happened so far, also mobilize all UNSC Air Force Personal, Evelyn, for the moment you have the conn, you are authorized set up the back-AIs to help you run the ship and send scouts to learn about this planet."

" **Commander, we don't have enough drones to do a full scale sweep."**

"Then coordinate with the crew to send ODST scouts as well. Hades, will help as well, prepare for hard drop into these coordinates here. Everyone move out."

"SIR YES SIR"

The Spartans than ran to the drop bay. Once they reached it they refilled their ammo and grouped up with a Battalion of ODSTs.

The leader of them, a Sargent, walked up to them and saluted "Spartans Sir!" The Spartans saluted back. Moses than said, "At ease Sargent, so… you're going with us to scout out the forest?" The ODST than replied, "No sir, half of us have been assigned to scout out a mountain range and the rest have been divided up to scout areas South of the forest sir."

The Spartans nodded when alarms sounded signaling for everyone to get ready for the drop. They all than ran and piled into their pods. Once they were all settled the hatches closed, and the pods jolted and were moved to the lower part of the ship. The Hangar door began to open revealing the planet underneath.

[All ODSTs this is Hades 1, your object is only to scout the area uninhabited by locals, if you come across any locals, avoid them and do not break cover, only use drones to recon the locals. If you encounter any wildlife, engage only if they prove hostile. Understood?]

[SIR YES SIR!] Moses then keyed the comm again, [Sargent if you will…]

[Gladly, Spartan… TROOPERS! WE ARE GREEN AND VERY VERY MEAN!]

[OORAH!]

The intercom mini-boss spoke: [Troopers prepare for drop in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Mark!]

The lights in the hangar turned green and the drop pods were unleashed, rocketing towards the planet.

The pods began to shake intensely and superheat as they entered the atmosphere. [All Callsigns this is Hades 1, move to your drop coordinates and complete the objective. Good Luck.]

Immediately the Drop Pods began to separate into groups of six and spread over the incoming continent, avoiding the top half and focusing only on the South. The pods broke through the atmosphere and were now sailing through the clouds.

Moses spoke through the Fireteam comms, [4, 5 your both off by 4 degrees, adjust to your right.] To which they complied, using thrusters to adjust their decent.

The pods were now 5,000 ft. above the ground. [Deploy chutes,] Moses said pausing, […NOW!]

The six chutes popped up slowing down the pods greatly. [Get ready… Impact in 2 minutes.]

[Check your weapons and equipment,] Moses said to the Spartans, [Make sure everything is functioning properly.]

Moses then said [Impact in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…] The Pods let out a final jet burst before landing. The Hatches hissed before bursting, with 6 Spartans rushing out. But Reina tripped on her hatch and tumbled out instead. Moses ran up to her lifting her up, bridal style, "You alright?"

Reina nodded, "I am now… thanks to my knight in shining black armor." She replied with a cheeky smile. Moses just looked at her and then dropped her back to the ground. "You hang out too much with Evelyn." The other Spartans just laughed at her. Tyler spoke "You need to try better than that to capture the heart of our fearless leader." If her helmet was off, everyone would see her blush on her face, "Shut it."

"Alright Spartans fan out 20 meter spread let's see what type of planet we are in. Thomas, go up to the mountain there and provide a bird's eye view of the terrain and cover us as we explore." On his HUD, Moses received from an acknowledgement light and saw Thomas run up and activated his thrusters flying up to the mountain. [In position] [Copy that, let's move.]

 _15 minutes after landing_

 _Location: Night Raid Base_

A man with green hair, wearing red goggles and a green coat that went by the name of Lubbock ran to a woman wearing a black suit, an eye patch over her right eye, and a green robotic arm where her right arm should be.

"Najenda! My sensors have picked up about 6 intruders on the north side of the forest heading towards our base!"

Najenda puffed smoke from her cigarette and said, "Send all members of Night Raid to track down the intruders, if they are Imperials, kill them."

Lubbock nodded before running off to tell the others what their new mission was.

 _80 minutes after landing 3:00Am_

 _Location: Northern side of the Forest_

Moses was walking through a dense part of the forest with his Assault Rifle at the ready, he was searching through for any signs of life when he stopped and reached a clearing.

 **[Fireteam Hades this is Evelyn, How Copy?]**

[Copy 4 of 5, this is Hades 1 over]

 **[Acknowledged, our drones at this city have finished their recon which includes if I may brag scanning each book in this mass library in a castle of sorts.]**

[Find anything important?]

[Yes, we seem to be in a country called the Empire, which is currently in civil war against a group called the Revolutionary Army.]

Victoria then said, [Such creative names, wonder if Alex created these groups?]

[HEY] _Laughter from the other Spartans was heard on the comms_

Moses then said [Which side is in the wrong?]

 **[Easily the Empire, the nobility seem to be very corrupt and love to murder, torture their poor, and taxing them heavily. Even the military abuses their power. And get this both sides have these type of weapons called Imperial Arms, created from the wildlife called Danger Beasts, each weapon is unique and each is extremely powerful, such as one sword that can kill in cut, a type of sword that summons some sort of demon armor, reminds me of MLJONIR except you cavemen don't use swords to summon it, and a giant pair of scissors that can cut through anything, are some types of these Imperial Arms.]**

Reina than asked, [Should we help the Rebels?]

 **[It would be in our best interests too, considering they could possibly help us find a way home, and we are honor bound to protect humanity, and helping the rebels seems to be the best way to do so.]**

Moses then nodded and keyed the comms [All ODST ground teams this is Hades 1, move to the exfill points for extraction once you have finished scouting. Evelyn I want you to coordinate with Shadow and Light and to create 80 Marine platoons to aid the Revolutionary Army from behind the scenes, they are allowed to help the Army in any way that doesn't allow them to be seen by the Empire or to be captured by any side.]

[Yes Commander]

[Hades 1 this is Hades 4, 3 Bogies have been spotted heading in you direction, permission to engage?]

[Negative 4, just keep an eye and report any more contacts. Fireteam Hades, stay hidden and activate your active camo, I will confront the bogies. Evelyn, send in a pelican with some supplies in case they're friendlies.]

5 acknowledgment lights winked back, satisfied, Moses continued walking until his motion sensors detected the bogies.

One of them appeared to be a knight in white, light armor, wielding a big red spear. Accompanied by two girls, in black clothing, with a red tie and both of them were wielding swords one of them had long black hair, and the other short black hair.

The knight pointed his spear at the Spartan, "Who are you?"

Moses put the rifle on his back, "I would ask you the same." [Spartans do not engage!]

The girl with long black hair said, "Eliminate?" before running at the Spartan with the other girl, both with the intent to kill.

'They're fast…could out run a IV even with MLJONIR easy…maybe a III…better set armor to 60%'

The one with longer hair slashed at his hand expecting an easy win only for the Spartan to sidestep and throw a roundhouse kick which she had to use a backflip to dodge, meanwhile the one with shorter hair jumped ahead with her sword ready to thrust when the Spartan rolled under her, grabbed her leg and flung her at the tree chest first, hard enough only to break her ribs which caused her to scream in pain before falling unconscious. 'Dang it… should have gone easier, don't know if they are the enemy or not.'

"KUROME" Shouted the girl with longer hair, she then snarled with rage and ran at the Spartan with the knight this time.

Moses pulled out his AR and fired a 3, 4-round bursts at her with the intent to disable but, the girl dodged the first burst with ease but barely dodged the last 2, with each bullet scraping her arms and legs. The knight ran ahead and thrusted his spear at the Spartan only to strike air as he had already sidestepped and sent a punch at the knight cracking his armor and sent him flying into a tree. The girl jumped over the Spartan with sword in reverse grip to stab him in the back. To her surprise Moses had completed a 180 and dodged her sword, before jumping to her and punching her face bruising it and knocking her out.

The knight than stood back up before turning invisible. Surprised Moses stood still waiting, until the knight reappeared and threw the spear at him only for it to be blocked. 'Hmmm, that took 5% of my shields' He picked movement displaying 4 more contacts but he ignored them instead, rushing at the knight and throwing a punch which the Knight barely dodged who tried to counter with a kick which the Spartan grabbed, broke the leg with a twist, and then knocked out the knight with a punch to the face.

The knight fell backwards and the Spartan than saw 4 people looking at him in horror and awe seeing their 3 best fighters flung around rag dolls. He noticed that one was a blonde woman, not wearing much clothing and seemed half lion, another woman with purple hair wearing purple clothing and wielding a giant pair of scissors, a girl with pink hair, a pink dress, and wielding gun that looked Forerunner, and finally a man with green hair and a green coat who wielding some kind of string from his gloves.

He aimed his AR at them causing the females to tense up, but the man said "Whoa easy there, we don't want to fight you."

Moses paused with his finger on the trigger before slightly lowering his gun. "Then why did they attack me?"

The man appeared slightly nervous, "I don't know really but, they might have thought that you were an Imperial."

Moses replied, "I am not part of the Empire nor do I work for them."

This caused the 4 people to visibly relax.

"I assume that you four are part of the Revolutionary Army?"

The man nodded, "Yes, My name is Lubbock of Night Raid."

[Evelyn is this person saying the truth?]

 **[From the looks of it yes, some of these people match the wanted posters for Night Raid Members, and Night Raid seems to be a group of assassins that aid the Revolutionary army.]**

Moses than fully lowered his gun. "Then you're in luck, my group sympathizes with the Revolutionary Army." The 4 people grew confused at the mention of group. [Hades you can come out now but keep your guns lowered.]

5 acknowledgment lights winked and on his motion sensor he detected 5 friendlies moving in. The 4 people there tensed when they saw more people coming behind the Spartan but relaxed slightly when they saw the people wore the same armor as the Spartan before them.

Lubbock than asked, "How big is this group of yours?"

"Right now there is only 6 here including me but we have 860,000 off planet."

"Off planet?" said Lubbock clearly, never hearing of that term before. The other 3 were confused as well. He was about to ask more until he heard a groan from Bulat causing him to curse. "I forgot about Bulat and the others, they need medical help asap." Moses nodded in confirmation than signaled the other Spartans. Moses and Reina went to Akame and began to inject her with a vial of nano-engineers. Thomas and Alex, went to Kurome, and Victoria and Tyler went to Bulat. "I… apologize for hurting your teammates, I didn't who they were."

"It's alright but… how did you not who they are? They have wanted posters of them throughout the Empire."

"We aren't from around here."

"Oh I-" Lubbock was about to say more but stopped when he heard Mein screaming at one of the Spartans to keep their hands off of Kurome.

"Ma'am we need-" began Thomas. "I DON'T CARE YOU ARE KEEPING YOUR HANDS OFF OF KUROME!"

She was about to attack but was held back by Leone and Sheele. "Mein! Calm yourself! Look they are not hurting her!" Said Leone as she tried to reason with Mein to no avail. Growing impatient Thomas went up to Mein, "Ma'am if we don't treat her now She. Will. Die." This cause to Mein to stop struggling as horror began to register on her face. "Will… Kurome… be alright?" She said in a whisper. Alex nodded as he injected Kurome with nano-engineers, "As long as she is treated she will be fine." The members of Night Raid saw as the wounds on their comrades began to heal from the liquid that was injected.

Just then a Pelican flew in by autopilot and landed close to the Spartans. Lubbock, in a state of awe, asked "What… is that?" Moses looked up and said "That is a D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship." He then picked up Akame bridal style, with Thomas carrying Kurome, and Tyler carrying Bulat. All the Spartans than walked up to the Pelicans and placed the unconscious people on stretchers. Moses turned and said "Get in" He went up to the controls of the Pelican and started it back up.

 _95 minutes after landing 3:15 AM_

Najenda was stirred from her nap as she heard a large noise coming outside. Confused, She ran outside towards the sound and saw a giant green metal thing parked right outside her base. But what surprised was who came out in it. Leone, Mein, Sheele, and Lubbock walked out carrying crates. And 6 People in black armor followed with 3 of them carrying more crates and the other 3 each carrying Bulat, Kurome, and Akame. Bridal stlye.

"Hey Boss!" said Leone "We got some new members here! Their names are ughh…"

The Spartans dropped everything they were doing(literally) to salute their temporary commander.

"Olympus-214, Callsign Hades 1, reporting for duty Ma'am"

"Olympus-012, Callsign Hades 2"

"Olympus-135, Callsign Hades 3"

"Olympus-217, Callsign Hades 4"

"Olympus-159, Callsign Hades 5"

"Olympus-299, Callsign Hades 6"

Najenda just sighed 'Great… Stiffies' "Why do you only have numbers for name?"

"By regulations of the UNSC, we are not allowed to tell you until further notice, just know that we are on your side." came the reply from the Spartans (much to her displeasure) as they picked up what they dropped and walked into the base.

"Leone, where did you find these…Spartans?"

"We found them after the one called 214 beat the snuffing out of Akame, Kurome, and Bulat in less than 2 minutes."

"2… minutes" Boss was in utter shock. "Are they Imperial Arms?"

"I don't know to be honest."

Najenda then sighed "Just get them settled in and wake me up in the morning."

"Sure thing boss."

End

******************************************************************************Authors Notes: Read, review, like, whatever


	2. Chapter 2

Yea I'm going on hiatus for this one…why you may ask? Cause I didn't want to do this. I did cause of I dare. Will I go back to it? Maybe, but I'm more excited to do some Dc or Marvel Crossover with Halo or A FE: Awakening Crossover with Halo. See you soon I guess. Sounds lousy I know but I just don't have the motivation for this one.


End file.
